Si fueran Shinigamis
by hilda-gatita
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si L y Kira se convirtieran en shinigamis?, y ¿Qué pasaría si dejaran caer sus libretas y la persona que los encontrara fuera el mismísimo N?, y encima de todo que N hubiera aceptado investigar el caso de una niña ala que se le acusa de causar incidentes mortales, solo para pasar el tiempo, dos shinigamis, un humano y la chica con las naturalezas de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

Bien lo admito me encanta esa serie y un día me pregunte ¿qué pasaría si L y Light fueran shinigamis? Y de ahí que escribiera esto. Gracias por leer.

000000000000000000000000000====================0000000000000000000000000000000

Encuentro

"_El famoso detective L. Lawliet y el casi dios Ligth Yagami, son unas buenas almas, dignas de hacerlos shinigamis… hummm me pregunto ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciera?, gobernar a los shinigamis se está volviendo muy aburrido, una pequeña distracción me mantendrá entretenido, total no tengo nada que perder, si el experimento no sale, por lo menos habré ganado a dos shinigamis capaces de parecer humanos, eso es un espectáculo digno de verse"_ –

Esto era lo que pensaba el rey de los shinigamis mientras jugueteaba con las almas de L y Kira, pareciera que la realeza de la muerte también padece de monotonía y aburrimiento, había escuchado de Ryuk que el mundo de los humanos era especialmente divertido, si sabias encontrar al humano indicado, eso y que ahí crecían las manzanas más deliciosas de todas, pero a nuestro Rey de la muerte no le interesaban esas cosas lo que quería era crear una situación que lo mantuviera entretenido, el personalmente crearía esa situación, a veces se les concedía a los humanos parte de los ojos de shinigami lo que hacía que pudieran ver almas, o cosas que los demás humanos no podían, ¿Por qué no?, ver como sus nuevos shinigamis se reencontraban con un viejo amigo, la reacción de este y la misión común entre los tres, quizá lo mantuviera alejado del monótono aburrimiento gris del mundo shinigami.

=============== OOOO++++++OOOOO++++++OOOOO+++++++OOOOOOO =================

Ahora se lo que me decía Ryuk cuando hablaba del mundo shinigami…. Esto está completamente arruinado, la escala de grises y negros es lo suficiente como para aburrirte la vista-

Light-kun ¿Si anoto tu nombre en mi death note sería considerado una venganza justa?-

… ¿sabes que aunque anotes mi nombre no moriré?-

Era una broma-

….(suspiro), si dejo caer mi death note podré jugar un poco, Ryuk se divertia viendo como la usaba, quizá sea el único modo de salvarse de este aburrimiento-

No es justo Light-kun, yo también quiero ver que es lo que sucede si dejo caer mi death note, hagamos una hipótesis, si lanzamos nuestras libretas ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que caigan en el mismo lugar?-

Basta con el –kun- es desesperante, llámame Ligth-

Genial, así seremos oficialmente amigos, puedes llmarme L-

"L… Cómo si te llamaras de otra manera, a veces me cuestiono si en verdad eres inteligente" pensaba Light, mientras lanzaba su libreta al mismo tiempo que su compañero L.

Y así el par de jóvenes shinigamis lanzaron sus death notes al mundo humano, justo como el rey shinigami quería.

MUNDO HUMANO

Había pasado 1 año del incidente Klira y algunos meses después del incidente con el falso Kira, Near se encargaba de los casos que le llamaban la atención, así como su antecesor L, en un cuarto de hotel en Inglaterra, puesto que había decidido seguir los pasos de L se había trasladado ahí hacia un par de días, no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí cuando por la ventana vio caer de la nada un par de libretas negras, tardo solo unos segundos en identificar esas libretas. "_death notes…"_ presa de un gran nerviosismo y emoción, Near bajo discretamente al lugar donde habían caído las libretas, y las tomo en sus manos, no podía permitir que el gran caso Kira se produjera de nuevo y esta vez multiplicado por dos, decidido a destruir las Death notes se dirigió a su cuarto de hotel san sigilosamente como había salido, pero por alguna razón los cuadernos le producían curiosidad, ¿qué clase de shinigamis vendrían esta vez?, y así con la curiosidad al límite decidió conservar las libretas hasta que los dueños aparecieran. En ese momento noto un folder rotulado con el nombre "caso infantil de homicidios", Near lo hojeo un poco, el caso era simple, una niña había sido adoptada 10 años y devuelta al orfanato la misma cantidad de veces, se alegaba que la chica tenía problemas psicológicos y se la había internado más de una vez en clínicas, todas las familias tenían la misma versión, la chica traía mala fortuna, "_Ridiculeces… la suerte es una cosa sugestiva que se crea cuando una serie de eventos fortuitos ocurren consecutivamente, no es algo que se tenga o se gane… los ingleses suelen ser algo sugestivos a veces"_, Near no encontraba que era lo que querían que investigara, pero lo hallo en el final del reporte, las familias exigían saber si la niña era la culpable de las muertes ocurridos en cada una de ellas y exigían que se castigara a la responsable, "_interesante, la niña no tiene perfil de homicida, no se ve que posea una deth note, ni tampoco parece ser alguien procedente de Wammy's House, interesante…me pregunto qué es lo que llevo a estas familias a pensar que ella era la culpable de las muertes"_ Near decidió tener al objeto de estudio cerca para observar mejor lo que ocurría, y así el famoso detective N hacia que adoptaran temporalmente a una niña desconocida, y la llevaran a una casa que había comprado para su uso personal, solo por resolver un caso que a él le parecía simple pero a falta de un buen caso lo tomo para matar el tiempo, sin saber que los dueños de las libretas, incapaces de aguantar la curiosidad, se dirigían a encontrar sus cuadernos.

DIAS DESPUES

Near, esperaba la llegada de su objeto de estudio, sentado en su sala mirando el par de libretas negras que estaban frente a el, en su mente vagaban mil teorías que pudieran probar que las death notes podrían ser un arma homicida, pero algo distrajo su atención, unas sombras se proyectaban desde la ventana e iban aleateando hacia el, unas siluetas mortalmente conocidas, N se retiraba cada vez más de la ventana negando a creer lo que estaba viendo, las siluetas que se acercaban iban tomando forma, y era una forma humanamente conocida, su peor enemigo y la persona cuyos pasoshabia decidido seguir, para cuando las figuras se posaron frente a él, Near estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico y crisis nerviosa, y los miraba con ojos casi desorbitados y la boca abierta.

L…. y…. Kira-

Oh vaya, así que tu eres N, mi sucesor, un placer Nate River-

Y pensar que serias tu … el fastidioso niño que arruino mis planes y me derroto e, que encontrara mi death note… vaya ironía-

Ustedes… están… ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué?-

Presa de una gran sorpresa Near no podía dejar de ver a los shinigamis "_esto debe de ser un error, L está muerto y Kira también… no es posible… ¿ellos shinigamis?"_. Y para mayor desesperación de N la puerta se abrió solo para dejar pasar a un señor que le decía que la niña que había solicitado estaba detrás de la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2 Presentacion

Te pido mil disculpas ChocolateNeko se me fue el tiempo y las ideas, pero auqi lo tienes el segundo capitulo espero que te guste aunque es muy corto, prometo mejorarlo, en fin gracias por el revew, y para los otros lectores gracias por leer esata historia, prometo no volverlos a defraudar.

==========+++++OOOOO++++++OOOOOOO++++++OOOOOOO=========================

Presentación

N seguía presa del pánico, pero logró recomponerse al recordar que nadie que no hubiera tocado las death notes no podría ver a los shinigamis.

-Bien, déjala pasar y retírate por favor-

-Como usted guste,… puedes pasar-

En cuanto la niña a pareció y el señor se retiró, N pudo ver que la chica lo miraba a el y ala vez intercambiaba una mirada hacia donde estaban los shinigamis, de pronto saco un cuaderno de dibujo pequeño y escribió en él.

"Mi nombre es Milliana, es un placer conocerlos"

N comenzó a preocuparse, "¿_conocerlos? Ella habla en plural… acaso ¿Los puede ver? _"Al parecer no era el único que se preguntaba eso, porque L se había adelantado a la niña y la miraba con curiosidad.

-Yo soy L. Lawliet un placer-

La niña borró lo que había escrito y volvió a escribir otra vez.

"Gracias señor Lawliet"

En ese momento los tres se quedaron de piedra, la niña podía ver a los shinigamis sin necesidad de tocar las death notes, eso era un hecho.

-Yo soy N el que está investigando tu caso-

- Yo soy Light Yagami, un gusto-

De la misma manera en que lo había hecho anterior mente, ella borro y escribió de nuevo en la hoja.

"Gracias señor Yagami, y gracias por tomar mi caso señor N, estaré bajo su cuidado"

-Tu habitación es la que está aquí abajo, esa puerta de ahí-

Dijo N mientras señalaba una puerta que estaba justo antes de subir una escalera, la chica se despidió con una reverencia y se dirigió a la habitación señalada.

"Si sirve de algo, los señores Lawliet y Yagami son visibles si no tienen las alas, incluso el señor que me dejo pudo notar su forma física"

Y se retiró silenciosamente dejando a los tres caballeros con una confusión y sorpresa que no pudieron ocultar entre ellos, ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña pudiera ver a los shinigamis y saber tanto de ellos?, esa pregunta estaba a punto de salir cuando surgió el instinto investigador de L.

-Y dime, ¿es normal que esa niña no hable?

-Biológicamente no, puesto que no tiene ninguna discapacidad genética que le impida hacerlo, pero psicológicamente tiene buenos motivos para no hablar, y supongo que los sucesos que han pasado en su vida la han vuelto de ese modo-

-hummm… dices que la culpan de homicidios seriales, pero no parece cumplir con el perfil, con ninguno, ni siquiera con el caso kira-

-Exacto, lo que indica que solamente la están inculpando, lo único que queda es mover los hilos y descubrir quién es el verdadero homicida-

- ¿Ya has hecho la investigación previa y has buscado los datos pertinentes?, incluso deberías jugar con las diferentes situaciones para manejar diferentes escenarios y teorías, además deberías de tener actualmente una lista de los posibles sospechosos y estar manejando porcentajes, además de haber estado vigilando a los sospechosos, para confirmar las teorías y estar haciendo una situación donde se pueda atrapar al culpable-

- ya hice todo eso pero el problema es que la vigilancia no reporta datos sospechosos-

-Yo engañe a L con una mini televisión oculta en una envoltura de frituras, y lo hice mientras tenia cámaras en la casa-

-… eso me parece que es algo improbable, en este caso, me asegure de instalar incluso micro cámaras en los utensilios personales de cada sospechoso y sigue sin reportar datos relevantes, he jugado con diferentes escenarios y los resultados son los mismos-

-y decidiste traer a la principal sospechosa de los crímenes cerca de ti igual que hiso L con migo aun sabiendo lo que puede pasar si ella resulta ser igual que yo-

-Precisamente porque ella no cumple con tu perfil la traje con migo-

-Humm... Esto es un caso que parece ser muy interesante-

-Pero es mi caso, y a los ojos de los demás ustedes dos están muertos-

-Eso es lo de menos, además según entiendo has tomado mi nombre también, deberías por lo menos dejarme los casos de mi nombre-

-… es un trato, y ¿tu?-

-No tengo otra opción, yo seré otro investigador, pero en mi caso lo hare a mi manera, es más quizá sea yo quien les de los mejores criminales, podría ayudar a los criminales mientras se los pongo en bandeja de plata, sabía que esto sería divertido-

Mientras los tres se dividían los casos y se distribuían las tres habitaciones de la segunda planta de la casa, N decidió entrevistar a la niña, así que bajo las escaleras y llamo a la puerta, cuando se abrió la niña tenía la pijama puesta y abrazaba un conejo de peluche y su cuaderno de notas.


	3. Chapter 3 Hechos

De momento una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto tiempo en publicar el segundo capítulo, estoy teniendo mucho trabajo escolar y no he podido sentarme a escribir, les pido que me disculpen y también les ruego paciencia, en cuanto termine los deberes escolares me pondré al corriente.

Hechos

A pesar de que N no encontraba sentido a la historia ni cómo demonios podía estar involucrada ella en cuanto al accidente del señor Hartón, recordó un hecho significativo… los ingleses eran algo supersticiosos, y ese tipo de situaciones se podían interpretar de muchas maneras pero solo una de ella era coherente, La chica traía la muerte con ella. "_vaya tonterías, a menos que tenga una death note, lo que paso sigue siendo un suceso aleatorio"_; Entonces Light intervino un segundo,

-Sabes, yo renuncie a la death note un tiempo para luego volver y así parecer inocente, pero como shinigani te digo que ella tiene su vida completa, literalmente, no está sujeta a ningún tipo de intervención como haber tenido contacto con una death note-

-Hummm,… me falta una pieza-

-Pienso lo mismo, te falta una pieza en este caso-

-Y en mi rompecabezas también-

Mientras los tres seguían haciendo hipótesis y trataban de descomponer y componer los hechos en sus múltiples combinaciones, se habían olvidado de la presencia de la niña que los miraba abrazando sus rodillas desde el sofá donde estaba sentada, había cerrado los ojos, en un momento los abrió y miro a su alrededor con una expresión monótona en el rostro, había terminado de comer un sándwich de mermelada puesto que el segundo se lo había comido L discretamente y como si eso fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, hacia varios minutos que había puesto su cuaderno frente a los tres con la única frase escrita.

"¿tienen alguna otra pregunta para mi?"

Pero no había recibido contestación, ellos seguían discutiendo situaciones aleatorias, la niña volvió a escribir en su cuaderno.

"Si no hay más preguntas por hoy, me iré a dormir, con su permiso"

Y discretamente salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación, donde desempaco unas cobijas, las tendió en el suelo, envolvió otra y la uso de almohada, y encima de esto se dio el lujo de salir de la habitación por el peluche que había olvidado en la sala, y llevar el plato y el vaso a la cocina para volver a encerrarse en su cuarto. Pasaron unas cuantas horas para que los tres se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

-Creo que hemos cometido un error-

-¿Enserio? Yo no veo en qué, pero admite que la hipótesis de N esta un 0.50% más errónea que la mía-

-L, el objeto de estudio como ustedes la llaman no está aquí, la hemos ignorado, y simplemente se fue a dormir-

-¿Me pregunto que está haciendo?-

-Instale cámaras en esa habitación por lo que podemos subir al cuarto de monitoreo para ver-

No tardaron mucho en estar frente a los monitores que transmitían las imágenes del cuarto de la niña, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando descubrieron que ella había trazado su propio escenario criminal, y que analizaba cada acción de una manera distinta, ella lo veía todo como un laberinto, y una telaraña, puesto que había hilos de tela colgando por todos lados y ella se dedicaba a juntar o cortar los hilos, sentada en medio de todo ese laberinto la niña ponía su mente a trabajar en una manera lógica de explicar todo aquello, después de todo nadie quería ser llamado "amenaza mortal" y menos cuando solo tienes 10 años.

-¿Qué es todo esto?, creí que no pertenecía a Wammy´s House-

-Debemos hablar con ella, quizá ella tenga la pieza que nos falta-

-Pero para eso debemos distraerla y entrar en esa habitación, L y yo podríamos pero está el hecho de que ella puede vernos-

- Eso no es problema simplemente debemos poner alguna excusa-

Y tal como N dijo ellos pensaron en un buen pretexto para sacar a la niña, y que era algo trascendental para la supervivencia de cualquiera, un pastel de fresa para L, un rompecabezas nuevo para N y unas cuantas tecnologías portátiles para Light incluido un cambio de ropa para cada uno, y el problema sería que como no pueden salir porque serian descubiertos entonces le pedirían de favor que si pudiera hacer esas compras por ellos.

"Y… ¿está bien para mi salir así como así de esta casa?"

-Si, después de todo eres un ser libre, y estas lo suficientemente grande como para poder salir a la calle sola, solo te pedimos que regreses en hora y media o pensaremos que has huido y te declararemos culpable de todo, ¿está claro?- Dijo Light con una voz elegante pero firme.

"_No cabe duda de que Light tiene experiencia tratando con hermanas menores, pareciera como si le estuviera cuidando de su hermana y le advirtiera las consecuencias de hacer algo malo"_ Pensaba L mientras estudiaba los gestos de Light y los guardaba en su memoria para futuras referencias actorales.

"_No esperaba menos de alguien que fue hermano mayor en su vida pasada, sabe como manipular las emociones de alguien más joven que el" _Pensaba N. En ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la de L y ambos tuvieron la misma idea, y con una sonrisa en sus caras despidieron a la niña en la puerta.

-Quiten esos espeluznantes gestos suyos-Dijo cuándo se volvió y vio sus caras- Dan miedo, son aterradoras- Puntualizo Light

=SI ONIITAN= Respondiero coro poniendo una cara inocente y saludando al estilo militar.

Light no podía creerlo, puso cara de tener infinita paciencia, aunque comenzaba a darle un tic en la ceja, y luego suspiro.

-Andando ustedes dos, tenemos que ver lo que esta criatura ha hecho en su habitación-

=ENTENDIDO ONIITAN=

"_Esto va a ser muy largo" _Suspiro Light mientras caminaba detrás de los detectives con rumbo al cuarto de la pequeña niña.

Lo que vieron al entrar los dejo de piedra, todos los sucesos que ellos habían considerado aleatorios estaban conectados a diferentes personas, todas las fotos estaban enlazadas con un hilo a la cara de otra persona, y en la unión de esos hilos estaba el accidente mortal, y del accidente mortal se desencadenaban otros hilos con otras caras y otros accidentes, y como descenlace todos ellos terminaran a los pies del conejo del peluche.

-Haber niños no me estarán diciendo que el conejo es el culpable ¿verdad?- dijo Light enfatizando en la palabra niños, la cual había escogido como respuesta por haberle dicho Onitan.

-No, no es el culpable ni tampoco el arma homicida, el conejo es la causa de los supuestos accidentes "accidentes"- Dijo L algo serio mientras seguía mirando los hilos.

-Hemos cometido un grave error,… L, KIRA, TRAIGAN A ESA NIÑA DE VUELTA O PERDEREMOS NUESTRA UNICA EVIDENCIA- Grito N desesperado por lo que acababa de descubrir.

"_Ella no fue la causa de los accidentes, ella solo fue una herramienta para quitarse la responsabilidad, lo sabía, alguien la estaba inculpando, aun no sé quién es pero no descansara hasta asegurarse de que nadie tendrá a la niña ni al conejo, si la encuentra sola la atrapara, o la matara"_ Temiendo perder el único lazo coherente de la investigación N comenzó a hacer llamadas, mientras los shinigamis sobrevolaban la zona en busca de la última pieza del caso y de la cual podían no solo saber el porqué de los accidentes, además podían obtener al culpable. _"Las respuestas deben de estar en la mente de la chica pero ella no sabe que las tiene, solo hay que oprimir el botón correcto para que el tren de juguete camine"_

_==================================OOOOOOO================================_

Lamento la tardanza pero sigo con exámenes y proyectos, les pido paciencia, no dejen de comentar, gracias, espero les haya gustado.


	4. chapter 4 Revelaciones

Una disculpa nuevamente por tardar tanto en publicar el capítulo siguiente, ya por fin de vacaciones asique podemos darnos el lujo de escribir con más frecuencia, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus revews: **Accelsoul, setsuboubaka, **y** ChocolateNeko **gracias a ustedes y a los otros lectores esta historia puede continuar.

Revelaciones

Después de sobrevolar la zona unas cinco veces sin resultados favorables L y light regresaron al lugar de N, que sentado en medio de una ciudad a medio terminar, jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto ansioso N

-No estaba en cinco cuadras a la redonda- Respondió L concentrado

-Tampoco estaba en los parques cercanos, ni en ningún lugar que los otros niños frecuenten- Agrego Light seriamente

-Demonios…. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que se cumpla el plazo de tiempo que le dimos?- Dijo N mientras por descuido tiraba un montón de piezas de lo que sería la base del Big Ben.

-30 minutos y 21, 20, 19,18…. Para cuando termine de decirte esto serian 30 minutos 8 segundos- Dijo L desde la cocina, mientras buscaba un postre en el refrigerador.

-Salgan a ver si la pueden encontrar en las tiendas cercanas- Prosiguió N con una expresión seria.

-Sea cerca una tormenta, sería más fácil si esperásemos a que llegara, no lleva una sombrilla por lo que deberá refugiarse en algún lugar… lo que en pocas palabras significa que estará quieta y nos facilitaría su ubicación- Siguió Light mientras se asomaba por el cristal del comedor y contemplaba las grandes nubes grises que se cerraban sobre la ciudad.

N y L lo miraron con expresión divertida en el rostro

-ya les he dicho que quiten esas caras,… y ¿ahora que dije?-

-Parece ser que alguien ya ha experimentado el perderse-

-… Pues no, pero es de sentido común que le digas a un niño que si se pierde se quede en un solo lugar para ser ubicado fácilmente… cualquier pers…-

Para cuando Light había intentado terminar de hablar un rayo ilumino todo el lugar y el clásico trueno se oyó por todo el lugar, y eso les hizo caer en la cuenta que no sabían nada sobre la niña.

"_y que pasaría si le tiene miedo a los truenos…. Eso es muy común en los niños, y hasta incluso hay adultos que tienen esa clase de miedos… ¿y si se queda petrificada en medio de la calle?" _Pensaba N un tanto nervioso.

"_¿y si se perdió y no sabe cómo volver?... después de todo no ha salido de aquí y cuando la trajeron lo hicieron en un vehículo" _Pensaba Light con nerviosismo

"_¿y si le teme a los lugares oscuros? ¿O no puede entrar en una tienda por temor a las personas?..." _Y así pensaba L cuando en menos de un segundo él y Light ya estaban frente a la ventana dispuestos a salir volando en cualquier momento.

Mientras la tormenta seguía empeorando.

-Vayan rápido, yo estaré aquí por si vuelve, tomen esto, es un comunicador, si la encuentran nos enteraremos todos-

Después de media hora de vuelo los shinigamis seguían sin encontrarla

-N… ¿alguna noticia?- Dijo L por el tele comunicador, la pregunta resonó en los oídos de Light y N

-no, aun no llega- Decía N, su voz no denotaba el ataque de pánico del que era presa en esos momentos.

-Entiendo,… L, regresemos ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a casa tal vez la encontremos por el camino- Decía Light mientras se dirigía otra vez hacia la ubicación de N

-entendido, N regresamos a la base- Termino L dando una vuelta en el aire y acelerando el vuelo.

En el momento en que los shinigamis regresaban a casa para pensar como encontrar a la chica, se desato más fuerte la tormenta y ahora corrían vientos que se escuchaban como lobos aullando, ya había pasado media hora más del tiempo que le habían dado a la niña y los detectives acompañados por Light no podían descubrir cómo encontrar a alguien que literalmente se había desvanecido. Justo cuando acordaban que recurrirían a los medios menos sofisticados de búsqueda se abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a una niña completamente mojada y cubierta con lodo, con una expresión de terror en el rostro, y con rasguños por la cara, los brazos y las piernas, la ropa que usaba había sido destrozada y solo mantenía completa la parte superior y parte de la inferior, no llevaba zapatos, tenía los ojos desorbitados, la piel con un tono azul - morado y temblaba frenéticamente, mientras sujetaba con fuerza una bolsa de plástico blanca a la que cubría con su cuerpo y que estaba parcialmente seca, limpia y sellada.

Los tres jóvenes estaban de piedra y tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

-L NECESITAMOS ALGO DE AZUCAR RAPIDO, N VE POR UNAS TOALLAS CALIENTES… APRESURATE QUE ESTA AL BORDE DE UN ATAQUE DE HIPOTERMIA-

Light que ya tenía conocimiento por experiencias previas con su hermana tomo a la niña la llevo al baño con tina más próximo y abrió la llave del agua caliente, mientras se llenaba la tina Light gritaba con desesperación que no se quedara dormida, luego metió a la niña con todo y ropa ala tina y le ayudo a mojarse incluso la cabeza. Después del susto que se llevaron sentaron a la niña frente a ellos y le dieron un cuaderno nuevo para que escribiera, y le colocaron a un lado la bolsa que llevaba anteriormente.

-Bien, es hora que nos digas ¿Qué demonios paso como para que regresaras de esa manera?-

La niña tomo el cuaderno y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente, para cuando termino le tendió el cuadern se concentró en comer el pastel que tenía delante de ella

"Salí de la casa y me dirigí a las tiendas de ropa del lado este, también hay una juguetería por lo que también compraría el rompecabezas, y de regreso pasaría a la pastelería que esa en la esquina de la calle para comprar los pastelillos"

-Nosotros salimos unos minutos después a buscarte y ya no te vimos, si hubieras ido a las tiendas del este te hubiéramos visto-

Aun con el tenedor en la boca la niña escribió en una esquina de la hoja

"Solo disponía de hora y media, si quería estar devuelta temprano debía de usar el metro"

"¡_EL METRO!" _Pensaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo

"_Me siento como un torpe por no haber pensado en metro, L y Light no podían encontrarla porque simplemente no estaba en la superficie, estaba bajo tierra…"_Pensaba N con indignación y vergüenza, y no era el único, L y Light no sabían ni que pensar.

-¿Crees que podrías decirnos los hechos en pocas palabras?- Dijo Light con la cara de enfado oculta en las manos.

La niña tomo el lápiz y arranco una hoja, escribió algo en ella y con una mirada de indiferencia se las mostro a los detectives

"en resumen, fui a las tiendas en metro, me perdí de regreso, me robaron las cosas y me secuestraron, me escape, de alguna manera recupere mis cosas, recupere mi sentido de la orientación, corrí para escapar, me caí unas cuantas veces, me moje completamente y volví a correr hasta llegar aquí"

Todos se habían quedado mudos "_todo lo peor que pudimos haber sospechado le paso a ella"_ Pensaba Light con una cara de terror y asombro.

"_comienzo a pensar que en realidad la mala suerte existe, y solo le afecta a ella"_ Pensaba L con la misma cara que Light.

"_Debería de hacer una investigación del origen aleatorio de sucesos clasificados como malos… tal vez encuentre una razón lógica de cómo es posible que le pase todo eso en un mismo día y en menos de dos horas"_ Pensaba N mientras comenzaba a pensar en las múltiples investigaciones que había leído con respecto a ese tema.

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa?- Pregunto Light pensando que tal vez fuera algo relacionado con el caso que estaban investigando.

En cuanto Light hizo la pregunta los tres ya se habían juntado alrededor de la bolsa y la miraban con curiosidad, mientras en sus cabezas formulaban muchas teorías de lo que pudiera contener aquello,… nada como una bolsa sospechosa para desatar la imaginación de los tres jóvenes.

"Lo que me pidieron, creí que si lo perdía se molestarían mucho, por fortuna los pastelillos no se hicieron daño… hablando de pastelillos ¿podría tomar uno? Los compre en una de las nuevas pastelerías" Mostro la niña en su cuaderno mientras abria la bolsa y saca la ropa, el rompecabezas y los pastelillos.

La respuesta les cayó como balde de agua fría…¿ TANTO MISTERIO PARA UN PAR DE COSAS Y UNOS PASTELILLOS?, solo L mantenía una expresión de alivio cuando vio que ninguno de los pasteles había sufrido daño alguno y que todos tenían una enorme fresa.

-como sea, espero no te molestes pero entramos a tu habitación- Dijo N cambiando de tema repentinamente.

"Sabía que lo harían y por eso no modifique nada" Escribió la chica mientras comía un pastelillo.

-Podrías explicarnos ¿porque querrían obtener a tu conejo?- Seguía preguntando N seguro de que encontraría ese botón para que el caso tuviera sentido.

"No quieren solo a mi conejo, también me quieren a mí, por qué no lo sé" Escribió ella mientras seguía comiendo pastel.

-Vamos, dinos lo que sepas y te dará la mitad de mi fresa- Decía L mientras señalaba la enorme fresa que estaba en su plato.

"_Mitad…. Mitad de una fresa…mitad…media, fresa…"_ y en medio de esos pensamientos la niña recordó algo y comenzó a anotar algo que luego mostro a los demás.

"Ya sé porque quieren a mí y a mi conejo, o bueno es lo que se me fura una buena explicación"

A L se le cayó la fresa del tenedor, Light casis e ahoga con un sorbo de caf se le cayeron todas las piezas del nuevo rompecabezas.

¿Por qué querría alguien a una niña con un conejo de peluche?, ¿Seria también la respuesta a su don de ver shinigamis sin tocas sus death notes?

Y Felices vacaciones! He estado ausente por mucho tiempo pero ya por fin vacaciones espero que les guste, tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar, y decidí que podría escribir esta pequeña aventura espero les haya gustado… no se olviden de los revews. Gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
